Fall 2012
Meetings * October 15 * November 5 - Knights filled in the newbies on the upcoming function and retreat * November 12 - Knights honored new Queens * November 26 - Knights appointed new officers Mixers Knights had three mixers to gather judgement and information on requests for Knighthood. 1. Lawn Games file:lawngames12a.jpg file:lawngames12b.jpg 2. Braveheart file:bunchoguys.jpg file:queensbraveheart.jpg file:cmac.jpg 375905_10151005396831916_11783757_n.jpg 3. Speed Dating - September 25 File:speeddating12.jpg File:speeddating12a.jpg File:speeddating12b.jpg File:speeddating12c.jpg File:speeddating12d.jpg File:speeddating12e.jpg Queens / Sponsors For a full list of the history of Knights Queens, see Queens In the Fall of 2012 Knights honored the lovely Hailey Smith and amiable Brook Kimrey. Squires Knights found out the true character of several young men through the mixers and The Room. Barrett Smith and Jared Dryden were excellent wordsmiths while Tyler Tipton, Brad Clark, and Justin Dority provided guidance for the young men pondering starting their quest for Knighthood. Eventually, Knights asked 41 Squires to complete the quest of Knighthood. They can be found in full at 2012 Squires. Functions Knights continued a luxurious history of continuing having functions second to none with their Fall function, O Holy Knights, planned by Activities Directors Carl Craig, Brad Clark, and Tyler Tipton. Retreat(s) On November 10th, Knights had the most explosive retreat since the Spring 2009 retreat where Tommy Stickel became a massive buzzkill. Heath Carpenter spoke on the pursuit of truth. As Spiritual Life Director Bradley Cain said, "Don't simply ask, seek, knock, but keep asking, keep seeking, and keep knocking." Later, the retreat was upped in excitement when Will Nessler was bold enough to warm up his brothers in Christ. "How many paint cans are in there??" Athletics Football Knights football met TNT in the first round. A tailgating session was ran by Brad Clark and Kalvin Graham provided audio entertainment for one of the largest crowds Knights had ever seen. Even though Knights lost the game by less than a touchdown, the crowd showed no sense of disappointment as they rushed the field and met their team with a thunderous cheer. For more information, see 2012 Knights Football. Softball Knights softball continued their storied tradition of not doing very well since 2007. They lost close games to GSP and Titans to go 0-2 for the season. For more information, see Fall 2012 Knights Softball. Volleyball Knights Volleyball was summed up in this stellar review upon capturing first place for the second year in a row: "Just got to give credit where credit is due. If you did not make it to the gac tonight to witness volleyball greatness then you missed out on an incredible performance. All attempts by Gowan to thwart our reign as repeat champions and gift rap a Sub T victory were shattered behind the strong right arms of Travis Helton and Chris Pruitt. A memorable performance was given by Austin Metts in filling the spot as the honorary "Woo" and setting up beauties. The impressive jump to A team by Ethan Adkisson and Luke Hoffman was greatly needed as they filled big shoes and did great. And Josh Josh West rounded out the Dream team with some truly magical digs (they don't call him the magic man for nothing). All in all great night. Great Vball, great queens, great crowd, and great club. Especially proud of how mad tnt was getting that we were way louder than their entire crowd." For more important, see 2012 Knights Volleyball. Techno Shower On December 7, 2012, Knights conveyed for fellowship in Camelot. They were greeted with loud music, odd lighting, and angry RAs. Misc * Sage Tim Cox celebrated his ten year anniversary as a Sage. * Ray Zhang was baptized on November 5, 2012 and was "vary excite". * Knights Alumni Football Game occurred on October 27th where the alumni were victorious, somehow. * Carl Craig and Daniel Crouch attempted to get a Knights magazine published to no avail. * Jay Hemphill and Luke Hoffman headed up the Knights Ski Trip. * Caleb Williams printed doortags designed by Tyler Fonville. * Knights "won" the 2012 Fall Film Festival. * A Christmas Card picture was taken, as was custom for the last three years, on November 21, 2012. * Rick Jane and company had a very successful Moon Festival. * Knights made IX relevant. * Knights won some pizza contest?